Are We There Yet!
by HakushoRurouni
Summary: Soujiro having enjoyed watching his friends stare in awe at his car, is nearly ready to show his car to the world. All they have to do, is get it to run. And with impatient females and two hormonally driven friends at his throat, will Soujiro even be ab
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that happen to appear…and I probably never will.

A/N: This story is a spin off of the musical that we are performing at my school but I've extended it a bit, so I hope you enjoy!

Ch.1- Pimpmobile!

There hadn't really been anything to do. This was the reason that Gohan and Ash had come over to pay Soujiro a visit. That, and to bug the hell out of him. They didn't have a car, and since Soujiro's house was only a block away, they figured it wouldn't take that long to get there. If it had been a long walk, they would've just stayed home and rotted their brains away watching TV.

As they made their way up the walkway leading to his front door, there was a shout from the back yard.

"Gohan, Ash!" It was Soujiro. "Come in the back, I've gotta show you guys something!" There was an excited edge in his voice.

Exchanging puzzled expressions, the two teens shrugged and walked towards the fence. Said fence's door was ajar, so they went through.

"Over here!" Soujiro said.

As Ash and Gohan turned the corner, they came upon the garage and Soujiro. Behind Soujiro, there was a covered car, probably his dad's. Being one not to turn anything away, Shishio Makoto was known as the neighborhood's…stranger, for extreme lack of a better word.

"You guys, you've got to see this!" said Soujiro, jabbing his thumb towards the covered car in the back.

"Really?" Ash asked, "Why in the hell would we want to see _another _piece of crap?"

Gohan snickered. Soujiro frowned. "This isn't just another piece of crap, this is _my _piece of crap!" This comment only extracted more snickers from Gohan and Ash.

Soujiro gave a frustrated sigh. He walked toward the covered car and ripped off the black sheet.

"Holy….my god! It's beautiful Soujiro! Don't tell me you did this all by yourself!" Gohan barely managed to get out.

Now smirking, Soujiro nodded proudly, "Yup, and it's all mine!"

The car was an italic blue with a kind of dragon like vinyl covering the side of it and with additional flame vinyl's on the hood, the car was simply breathtaking.

"Dude, your car is pimp!"

Okay, there is chapter one! Yeah I know it's short, but bare with me. This story is far from over. As always please R&R!


	2. Just My Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that happen to appear…and I probably never will.

Hello once again to those of you who have bothered to read my story! Thank you to that one anonymous reviewer for reviewing. And now, without further delay, chapter two!

Ch.2- Just My Imagination

Even though Soujiro was pleased by Gohan's comment and outburst, there was still a nagging question in the back of his mind.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Gohan responded.

"Why is it pimp?"

Gohan shot a look of glowing superiority to Ash, then looked back to Soujiro. "Dude, don't you know that a car is the ultimate chick magnet?"

Soujiro finally looked like comprehension dawned upon him as his face lit up. Then, he spoke,

"Girls like cars?" At this comment, Gohan's foot slipped off the tire it had been resting on, causing the foot's owner to fall face first into said tire and then to the ground. Ash however, wasn't as stunned at the question. After all, it was Soujiro.

"Okay, dude, it's like this. Girls like guys right?" A nod from Soujiro, "And girls like cars, right Gohan?" There was a dazed murmur of "yes you dumbass" from the still stunned Gohan. "So in conclusion," he cleared his throat importantly, "Girls like guys who have cars because then when they hook up with guys who have cars they now have guys who have cars who can drive them places."

Silence.

More silence.

Then…

"What?"

Gohan finally got up and was about to hit Soujiro over the head but Ash interjected.

"Look. Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming of Misao," he said this while moving his hands in a broken figure eight motion, "while replacing this muffler of yours." At this he kicked said car part, indicating that that was what he was talking about.

"Hey watch the ride, I just finished with it!" Soujiro barked.

Gohan had come to stand next to Ash and nudged him in the ribs with his elbow and said teasingly, "Maybe May!"

Not missing a beat, Ash in turn, nudged Gohan's side and responded with, "Maybe Videl!"

"Hey, if you guys want to ride in this thing, help me finish up with the last few things!" Soujiro interrupted.

"Yeah alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Gohan replied.

Soujiro turned on a gray radio that he had in the garage. The song had apparently just started playing…

"_Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by… _

_I say to myself, "You're such a lucky guy..." _

_To have a girl like her…is truly a dream come true…_

_Out of all the fellows in the world, she belongs to me…_

_But it was just my imagination… _

_Running away with me…_

_It was just my imagination…_

Running away with me…" 

There was a laugh from Ash as he heard the lyrics. They seemed to describe Soujiro perfectly. Then he continued to polish the mirrors.

"Soon we'll be married and raise a family… 

_A cozy little home out in the country…_

_With two children maybe three…_

_I tell you I can visualize it all…_

_This couldn't be a dream…_

_For too real it all seems…_

_But it was just my imagination…_

_Running away with me…_

_It was just my imagination…_

_Running away with me…"_

Soujiro shook his head while trying not to laugh. That was Gohan, plain and simple. All his mother wanted was grandchildren and he would most likely deliver. Soujiro sighed and continued to clean the grill on the car.

"Every night when I kneel and pray… 

_Dear Lord, hear my plea…_

_Don't ever let another take her love from me or I would surely die…_

_Her love is, heavenly…_

_When her arms enfold me…_

_  
I feel a tender rhapsody…_

_But in reality, she doesn't even know me…_

_Just my imagination…_

_Running away with me…_

_It was just my imagination…_

_Running away with me…_

_Away with me…_

_Just my imagination…_

_Oooohh!"_

With that, the song ended and then a commercial played. Gohan and Soujiro looked at each other, then at Ash, then back at each other, and then they burst out laughing.

"Oh man! That last verse," Gohan managed between giggles, "that was so you dude! What with you always thinking May loves you!"

There was a nod from Soujiro in agreement, "Yeah, you're always like, "Guys, she's so beautiful and pretty, like an angel" and you're always gaga eyed when you talk about her!"

Ash then remembered the second verse. "Well, what about you Gohan? That second verse? Seems you plan to deliver grandchildren after all!" Gohan shut up and turned a bright red.

Soujiro was still laughing, but now at Gohan. "Shut your mouth Sou. You know that the first verse was all you, you friggin' stalker!" Ash said.

"Yeah, I mean, you're just lucky that she actually kinda really might not have a thing for you or else you'd be dead!" Gohan threw in.

Now it was Soujiro's turn to go beet red.

Silence…

And then all three teens broke out in hysterical fits of laughter.

A/N: Well, I'd say that this is a lot longer than the first chapter! What'd you think? Oh and in case you're wondering, the paragraphs in italics are a song. The song is, as you might've guessed is 'Just My Imagination' by The Temptations, it is not mine. Anywayz, please R&R!


End file.
